A mobile device may be operated using a battery or other power source with a limited power capacity. The power source needs to be recharged on a periodic basis because the power source has limited power capacity. The power source may or may not be detached from the mobile device while recharging the power source. Usually, the power source is retained in the mobile device during the recharging process. In order to recharge the power source, a wire carrying a charging current from a charging power source (“charger”) is connected to a connector (e.g., a micro Universal Serial Bus (“USB”) connector) located on the surface of the mobile device. For example, the charger may be a micro-USB charger. The connector is a small cavity that may be difficult to find in low-light conditions (e.g., when the amount of available ambient light is less than a threshold light level). For example, the connector may be difficult to find in a dark room. Therefore, there is a need to enable a user of the mobile device to more easily find the connector in low-light conditions.